Austria's Birthday
by The Real Willow Wood
Summary: It seems you'll just have to read and find out. It is a very long, very continuous story.
1. Strawberry Milk

Third Person Oct 26

The piano flowed out into the hallway, like a river of soft strawberry milk hitting chibi Italy right in the face. He hummed along while he mopped the elongated corridors, tripping over his hem every once in a while. Italy didn't like working for Austria, it was tiring and he never got a rest, though he did get fed pasta on Austria's good days. Oh how he loved pasta. Hungary walked the corner, stumbling with a big bag of flour in her arms. "Can I help?" Italy asks, eager to see what was such a big deal. Hungary told him to go get the rest of the ingredients, and to be careful with the glass bottle of vanilla, she didn't want him hurting anybody. Italy ambled along, humming fur elise. He looked down the sparkling hall and saw a cat. the kitty ran up and rubbed between his stubby little legs. It tickled and he laughed. His chubby little tummy jiggled, setting the stack in his arms off balance. First it was the vanilla, then the sugar, and finally the chocolate syrup. It all mixed on the floor, just as fur elise ended. Austria stepped out of his best piano room and fell, straight into the glass infested cake mix.

Austria Oct 26

As I fell, I felt hundreds of tiny little knifes rip the fabric of my jacket, and into the pale fibers of my skin. If I screamed I couldn't hear it, I was in such immense pain I writhed on the floor and got assaulted by many more crystal daggers. Passing out, I saw italy crying and pleading to help me… I spent the next two hours with hungary in the infirmary, stripping down to my patched boxers and laid down onto the paper covered mattress. "I'm so sorry, but I need to stifle your screams," said Hungary, "Italy's been traumatized enough this morning." She shoved a clean rag into my mouth, flavored like lavender, she was so nice. Picking up a pair of tweezers, many syringes, and almost a hundred bottles of mysterious contents, she began extracting the glass from my sensitive body. Many stifled screams and bandages later I decided to go for a walk.

It was fall and getting chilly, so I wore an extra coat borrowed from russia, why I had it I will never know, and what happened to it after that day, well, you could say my mind had the same amount of information on that topic. I saw something in my periffle vision, a shadow maybe and turned my head but nothing was there so I quickly dismissed the mysterious activities to the far corners of my mind. This happened many times throughout the duration of 10 minutes. spiking my paranoia and raising my adrenaline, I quickened my pace and started running. he strange shadows must of caught on, because black, oil like figures dashed out of every crack and crevice. Screaming on the inside I ran straight into a dead willow tree, getting up felt a sudden chill on my, well, my everywhere. Snow was whirling around me and I couldn't see a centimeter in front of my face. I stumbled around, almost giving up several times, until I came upon a small light, faintly glowing in the swirling mass of snow that was the all powerful blizzard. I ran toward the light, expecting it to be at least a kilometer away. Panting, the light got closer and i ran, smack, into the door of a aquamarine house.


	2. Lemons and Cream

Willow

Something smacked against the door, and I ran to get it. Opening the portal to the snowy hell outside, an unconscious man quite literally fell onto me, moaning softly. Crap. Not another one. Carrying him over to our humongous fireplace, I left him there to get the essentials for the poor lost souls that find their way here. I sat down next to him and put his head into my lap, holding his head as if it were an egg. Sending peaceful thoughts into his extremely intelligent mind I saw his terrible childhood, and all the hardships he'd been through. Sighing, I put a pillow in my lap, set his head down yet again and threw the soft knitted blanket over his fragile figure. Feeding him warm cinnamon milk, I calmly stroked his soft hair and mulled over his memories, feeling oh so melancholy even though this wasn't like me at all. Hair turning slightly gray I got up and left him to his demise ridden sleep. Beethoven floated out of Tara's room, and the man, Roderich Edelstein , stirred a bit, moaning for the millionth time. I smiled and went on dealing with the bills, my hair getting grayer by the minute. The oven beeped and I took out the conveniently ready batch of red velvet, and lemon sugar muffins, and frosted them with sweet cream cheese frosting. I heard a crash, some very colorful language and then everything went black. Tara stormed out of the auditorium that she lived in, for music was her main talent. She could see sound waves and manipulate matter, for she was an I.T. Let me explain, both Tara and I are I.T.s, Inter-dimensional Travelers. That means, well, we travel inter dimensionally. We have strange powers that are quite opposite from each other. She can manipulate matter, and see airwaves of any kind, talking, music, even my telepathy she can sense. It's quite inconvenient at times. Basically she's very dangerous and Isn't made to deal with any life forms, especially humans, so most of the time shes always either grumpy or pissed. I've only seen her smile twice, a sad reality. I am made to deal with the minds of any life form, even plants, though they are quite dumb at times. I rake in most of the money with my baking company, Muffins and Mornings, for one of my immense talents is baking. I know what people like from examining so many memories. So my life does have its perks.

Tara

I was in my long cylinder of musical equipment , named Magnum. I levitated inside it, rearranging my molecules so I was weightless. In the zone I didn't want to be interrupted, yet I was. Some passing virus satellite infiltrated my system and ruined the remixes I was working on. as a very popular artist with a new album to release in a week, this was very stressful and I got so angry I ended up blowing a fuse in the house. Cutting the electricity and no doubt ticking off Willow. I lowered myself and started throwing around random machine parts that were for when I lost some , or more commonly was working too hard and they burned out. Cussing and creating a dangerous purple aura, I stepped out and found Willow working on the electrical units, she instantly knew what went wrong because she was part of the house. If it got burned, she caught fire, if she broke a leg, my room would collapse. It was very scary at times, but her being an expertise on all things living means she can heal herself in a matter of minutes, and others in a matter of hours. On the table there was a cup of diluted strong cider and I gratefully drank the mug in a few seconds, me being me and all. Also a muffin that was number one in my favorites when it comes to foods. I slowly ate it, wanting to making it last. as I ate, I felt most of my anger slide off and sink into the floor. Feeling another presence as the lights rejoiced and shone down, (though Willow preferred candles) I strolled over to the fireplace, and seeing a beautifully unconscious man, I felt a small twinge down in the pits of my darkened soul, but quickly dismissed it as an unimportant human dying, though it wasn't quite the same feeling. Walking Back to the kitchen, Willow lighted candles and the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling. She always turned off the electric lights, because she didn't like the aura they gave off, like demons trying to be angels, she said.

"Like the muffin?"

She asked and I nodded, not knowing the high strength sedatives she used in mine. The man by the fireplace rustled, moaned, and slowly opened his eyes.


	3. Funfetti

Austria

I was confused and dizzy, sitting on the couch with my mouth open like a toddler. I actually fell off the couch, landing on my head. I got up in a rush. Hands wiping the spit off my face and straightening my, pajamas? I was wearing pajamas. Where was my tail coat? And more Importantly, who dressed me this way?, It was obviously Willow, that other girl seemed like she wouldn't touch someone for the rule of all countries. Still, the thought of her seeing my pathetic patched boxers was really embarrassing, and I blushed. Stumbling up to the couch that separates the living room from the kitchen, I opened my mouth much wider than needed. "WHERE IS… oh, sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell. Uuuummm, Do you know where my clothes went?"

She turned around from the mixing bowl, a bit of batter on her chest.

"Oh yes, of course. They're in the wash. It'll be done soon. And sorry for the duckie print P.J.'s, they were the first ones in sight."

she cocked her head as she was saying this, smiling but with a sad look in her eyes that it seemed no one could ever match, no matter what they'd seen or what they'd done.

"Would you like to help me?"

I hesitated, fire was often used in the process of cooking… " I don't bite! And we have an electric oven, so fire isn't necessary." I shivered, it's like she read my mind. I walked over and stood next to her, looking down at the white mix, sprinkled with little dots of rainbow and chocolate.

"Here,"

She said smiling and tilting her head a bit.

"You can butter the pans and pour the batter into them and I'll start the next batch."

I started buttering, the cake pans, one after the other. God, this girl bakes a _**lot.**_

I wanted to go an extra step for her and I put the first of the cakes in the oven, making sure I didn't touch the side rims. Cake after cake I got even more confident in my new learnings. Then as the last cake went in I got cocky and tried to fit it in without oven mitts. As the heat reached my hands my mind blew up. Fire. Death. War. Blood, so much blood. All the memories of my haunted past crammed into a moment. I spasmed and knocked he oven shelves out of their holds and smacked the sides of the oven, bringing them down too. I was burned in almost every place imaginable. My clothes caught fire and Willow almost collapsed, for what reason I don't know but she struggled over to the sink, put out the fire and shoved the oven back together with her bare hands. Willow completely lost control of herself and gave into unconsciousness for a few minutes, but not before I caved in too.


End file.
